bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossal Vars
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30276 |no = 1174 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 252 |animation_idle = 98 |animation_move = 164 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 60, 68, 95, 103, 173, 178, 183, 188, 193, 198 |normal_distribute = 17, 5, 17, 5, 11, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 68, 95, 103, 173, 177, 181, 185, 189, 193, 197, 201, 205 |bb_distribute = 10, 5, 10, 5, 10, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 68, 95, 103, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200, 203, 206, 209 |sbb_distribute = 9, 4, 9, 4, 11, 6, 5, 6, 4, 6, 5, 6, 4, 6, 5, 6, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 65, 70, 95, 100, 105, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200, 203, 206, 209, 212 |ubb_distribute = 9, 4, 3, 9, 4, 3, 9, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An enchanted puppet who saved the half-human and half-demon girl Lira. After its main body was destroyed, Lira transfused its soul into another vessel, in which Vars continued fighting for her until its very end. Afterwards, Lira took a piece of Vars with her and left the rest of its body to fall apart elsewhere. However, there is a legend that claims that when Lira was being helped by some air pirates to escape towards the new promised land, a colossal enchanted puppet came to her rescue. Some believe that this wasn't the work of the soul that had been originally infused to the enchanted puppet's body, but the will of Vars itself. |summon = Lira...protect...mission... All...systems... My...reason...for... |fusion = Must protect...demon...girl... Reinitializing systems... Launching code 5... |evolution = I...always... He...did... I...protect...you...too! | hp_base = 5206 |atk_base = 1964 |def_base = 1652 |rec_base = 1121 | hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2601 |def_lord = 2153 |rec_lord = 1602 | hp_anima = 7893 |rec_anima = 1364 |atk_breaker = 2839 |def_breaker = 1915 |def_guardian = 2391 |rec_guardian = 1483 |def_oracle = 2034 |rec_oracle = 1959 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Stone God's Sanctuary |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Def & probable damage reduction |lsnote = 15% chance to reduce damage by 25% |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Gravion Fault |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts own BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% BC efficacy & 60% crit rate (not damage) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Magneid Rejector |sbbdescription = 17 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts own BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 100% BC efficacy & 50% critical damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb = At the Limit |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, probable huge Atk reduction for 2 turns & boosts BB Atk for 2 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Another Soul |esitem = Golem Core |esdescription = Probable 20% damage reduction, 20% boost to all parameters when Golem Core is equipped & reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 20% chance & 20% BB gauge reduction |evofrom = 30275 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Another Soul's'' damage reduction does not require Golem Core while BB reduction effect does. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}